Virtual Reality (“VR”) applications have become increasingly popular. Handheld controllers, including touch-enabled devices, are often used to interact with such applications. Some such devices may be configured with haptic actuators that provide vibrotactile effects to users of the VR applications, however, such devices may lack the capability to provide kinesthetic feedback. Accordingly, there is a need for kinesthetic haptic effects in virtual reality environments.